Fire Emblem: The Dragon of Light
by ForgottenSnowHeart
Summary: In Manakete Lore,there was once a dragon known as Kohinoor.Now that Fomortiis is destroyed, all is at peace,or so they thought.She was an ambassador from Carcino.Who is she?How does Cormag know her?And what does she have to do with the coming darkness?


Note: I don't own Fire Emblem or any of its characters. This story will be based off of Fire Emblem: the Sacred Stones. There will be OCs and chances are people will be OOC. This is, of course, AU. There will be character pairings based off of support conversations, but I won't tell you all of them right now. I know there must be people who are like me, who don't like knowing the pairings right away but like to see the story develop first, but if you really want to know who will be paired with who, you can just PM or something and I'll be glad to tell you ;) Main characters will be Cormag, Saleh, Ewan, Innes, and Vanessa.

Time: This is right around the closing of Sacred Stones, after the Demon King was destroyed and everyone has returned to wherever it is they belong. On to the story!!

* * *

Fire Emble_m  
The Dragon of Light_

Chapter One  
Rainy Night

Thunder made the ground rumble as lightning illuminated the sky. Saleh, caught in a rare situation, was running from Caer Pelyn up to his cottage in the mountains with Ewan, rain drenching them to the bone. Carrying groceries, Saleh had to stop many times and remind his little protégé he would catch a cold if he spent too much time dancing in the rain. Laughing and giggling, Ewan would nod and continue up the mountain, only to stop once more to stomp in a large puddle of water. By the time they had made it into their cottage, Saleh was indeed drenched, but Ewan had the look of a kitten who'd been dropped in a river, tears beginning to form in his eyes as he attempted to get some of the mud that now caked his legs off of himself.

Sighing, Saleh handed him a towel to dry himself off, "This is why I told you not to run in the rain. Did your slip in the mud hurt you anywhere?"

Ewan blushed in shame and shook his head, "N-No, Teacher…"

"That's good." Saleh stated as he put the bags on a table. He went to the fireplace and, using a Fire, lit up some logs, instantly making the cottage grow warm and homely. "You should probably take a bath, before you – " Saleh was interrupted by a particularly loud boom of thunder, the lightning that followed after blindingly bright. Ewan squeaked rather loudly, and in a panic, leaped into his teacher's arms, clinging to the man in fright. It took Saleh a very long time to calm the teenager down. Once he had calmed down he absently commented, "That was…very peculiar. I've never seen a thunderstorm act in such a manner before."

Ewan suddenly quirked his head, eyes wide in curiosity. He closed his eyes, listening intently, before exclaiming, "Teacher, I was right! I do hear a horse!"

"A horse?" Saleh asked, "What are you talking about, Ewan?" Just as the words left his mouth, the sound of a horse whinnying reached his ears, as well as hooves slowly but steadily pounding the earth was heard.

"But why is a horse all the way up here in the mountains?" Ewan pondered. He went to the door and left the warmth of the cottage, his curiosity getting the better of himself.

"Ewan, wait," Saleh said, but the boy was already out the door.

* * *

She didn't have a clue who she was. No matter how hard she thought she simply drew a blank. She knew many things, such as what a tree or a rock or flower was. She even knew here name, but who was she? And what was she doing all the way out here in this dense, dark forest?

The girl had long silvery hair and big blue eyes. She was covered in dirt and mud, as well as blood, her dress nearly in tatters, thankfully still able to cover the places that needed to be covered. She attempted to breathe steadily as her head began to spin, her glazed eyes beginning to blur. She shook her head; she couldn't give up. She leaned on the white horse whose tail and mane were gold. She urged the horse on, shifting the wait of a small girl on her back, and checking the blonde haired man on the horse's back, making sure he didn't fall off.

'Someone, please,' She pleaded to herself, too weak to open her mouth as she hobbled through Darkling Woods, 'Please…they'll die if they aren't helped…Please, help them…'

Looking ahead, a warm, orange light suddenly lit up, showing a cottage through the branches of the trees. Breathing heavily, her legs shaking, she willed herself to keep moving. There had to be someone in that cottage, there just had to be! Her whole body quaked in exhaustion, but with the lives of the small girl on her back and the man on the horse weighing in the balance, she would not allow herself to give up.

The cottage door was suddenly flung open. A boy with large red-orange eyes and orange hair appeared out of the cottage, followed by an older man with graying hair. "Who's there?" The boy called, "Anyone?"

Hope filled the girl's weary heart as it leaped. There was someone who could help them! The girl slipped slightly on the slippery floor as rain drenched her clothes. She somehow caught herself, but the little girl was sent toppling onto the floor. "Oh no." The girl nearly sobbed as she looked upon the girl on the muddy ground. "No…I'll keep you safe." She whispered with a weak voice. Through blurry eyes, the older girl somehow found the strength to kneel down and, with unsteady hands, pick the smaller girl up and onto her back. She looked up, hoping the boy and man who had come out of the cottage were still there.

"Hello?" Ewan continued to call.

"Ewan, come back inside." Saleh said, "There's no one there, and you're going to get drenched once more."

"But…I could've sworn I heard a horse…" Ewan said downheartedly as he turned back, walking with his teacher back inside the cottage.

'No,' The blue eyed girl shouted in her mind, 'No, come back!'

Tears welled into her already blurring eyes. With the last bit of strength she could muster, the girl clutched the horse's reins and charged forward as fast as she could, saying in a hoarse, weak voice, "Please…Please you've gotta help them! Please, they…They'll die if you don't…"

In surprise, the two magic users turned towards the small voice and where shocked when there eyes were met by a girl who looked around eighteen covered in mud and barely able to stand carrying a small twelve year old girl and holding the reins of a horse.

Breathing heavily, the girl continued her plea, "Please…Please, save them…"

"Ewan, you get the girls." Saleh said as he went to the man on the back of the horse. He was shocked; he suddenly realized he'd seen this blonde haired man before, but where had he seen him? His mouth dropped when his name came into mind, "Cormag." He said bluntly.

"Hey, stay with me!" Ewan suddenly cried out as he attempted to catch the blue eyed girl who collapsed to the floor, the little girl bowling off her back, "Hey, come on, open your eyes! HEY!!"

* * *

_So there you have it, my first Fire Emblem story. I hope you liked reading it! I hope I'll have the new chapter up soon. Please review; I need to know if my writing is any good. Anyway, thanks for reading!_


End file.
